


Not Such an Old Man

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fighting leads to..., First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Sparring, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: With all the Avengers practicing their sparring, Tony can't help but notice how hot Steve looks when he's wrestling... And fighting... And just being Steve Rogers.





	

“Damn, would you look at that?” Clint mutters as he steps back from Tony where they’re sparring.

Tony’s glad for the momentary break, Clint was a little closer to beating him than he was comfortable with and he refused to let that happen. Tony takes the chance to catch a breath and looks across the gym to see what Clint is gawping at.

Steve and Natasha are currently wrestling on the mat, dripping with sweat and they keep trying to top each other. Even though Steve might be pure muscle, Natasha was quick and clever, which lead to an almost equal fight.

“I swear to god, this is like a crazy sex dream that I had one time.” Clint whispers, causing Tony to snort with laughter.

“You better not be laughing at us Stark.” Steve says with a laugh as Natasha pins him to the mat.

“And Clint, I know you’re thinking about that one dream you had.” Natasha says with a devious eyebrow.

“How did she…” Tony starts, almost too scared to know the answer.

“She knows everything, don’t even start asking how.” Clint says. 

“Stark, you can pull your jaw off the floor now.” Natasha says as she finally dismounts from Steve. 

Steve who is still lying on the ground, sweaty, and panting slightly. That just brought up so many bad fantasies in his mind that he quickly had to push back down.

It was kind of bad he had a crush on a teammate. It was a little worse that it was a male teammate. It was a whole different level of bad that he had a crush on Captain America, the epitome of heterosexuality and everything good in the world.

So he had to quickly shove the thoughts aside (which he had done many times before) and brought himself back to reality.

He quickly walks across the gym to Steve and offers him a hand.

“Need some help there old man?” Tony asks with a smirk.

“Old man huh?” Steve asks with a devious look in his eye.

Suddenly, Tony finds himself pinned beneath 200 pounds of soaking wet, super solider.

“Not so bad for an old man, huh?” Steve asks with a smirk, pinning Tony’s wrists further into the mat.

Tony finds himself breathless for an entirely different reason now, trying to think about anything but the ridiculously attractive man on top of him.

“Oh come on Tony, not even going to whip out a comeback or something?” Steve says with a laugh.

“It looks like he wants to whip something else out.” Clint says with a laugh as he hand Natasha a bottle of water.

If looks could kill, Clint would be 50 shades of dead right now.

“Okay, I’m going to take that as our cue to leave, we were going to get smoothies anyway, you guys want anything? I’m going to take that glare as a no Stark.” Clint rambles as he gathers his and Natasha’s things and quickly scurries out of the room after her.

“You going to get off of me any time soon?” Tony says, trying to laugh it off.

“Do you want me to get off?” Steve whispers softly.

“Do you want me to want you to…” Tony trails off and Steve leans in closer to him. He can smell the sweat on his skins and feel the warmth of his body and its all too much for him to take.

He suddenly leans in closer and kisses Steve on the lips, probably too much and too strong, but he's been waiting for long for this that he can’t help himself. He feels Steve kiss him back and suddenly its all tongues and teeth and too much and still somehow not enough.

“Do you guys know where I left me hoodie-“ Clint says before breaking off suddenly. “Oh my gosh, are you guys really making out on that mat? We spar on that mat! Now its forever tainted!”

“Clint I am seriously going to murder you this time!” Tony says as Steve breaks away laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Clint says before squinting at them slightly. “I think you guys are on my hoodie.”

“Sorry about that Clint.” Steve says with a laugh as moves to get off of Tony.

“You know what, keep it, its yours, and I will seriously never wear it again.” Clint says as he starts backing out of the room.

“Leave now or die Clint.” Tony says exasperatedly. 

“I’m gone!” Clint says as he all but runs out of the room.

“So….” Steve says, his voice sounding nervous.

“So… So I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. And I would really like to do that again.” Tony says, turning to face Steve. “Because I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Steve says softly.

“Are you hungry? Because I could eat and I know this great burger place nearby.” Tony rambles.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Steve says with a bright smile

“Yes I am.” Tony says a smile that probably looks as dorky as Steve’s does.

“And I was about to suggest we just go back to making out, but I like your plan too.” Steve says with a smirk before standing up.

“Wait, no- I like your plan- Steve come back here-“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
